The present invention relates to cuff links, and relates more particularly to an inexpensive cuff link which is easy to assemble and practical in use.
A variety of cuff links have been disclosed for fastening shirt cuffs, and have appeared on the market. These cuff links are commonly comprised of a base and a button linked to the base and turned between a horizontal position (the fastening position) and a vertical position (the unfastening position). FIG. 1 shows a cuff link according to the prior art, in which the base of the cuff link is shaped like a hollow cylinder turned about a rectangular transverse rod between two upright rods on the button (not shown), and spring means is mounted inside the cylindrical base proud the rectangular transverse rod to hold the base in the fastening position or the unfastening position. FIG. 2 shows another structure of cuff link to the prior art. This structure of cuff link is similar to that shown in FIG. 1, but the base is made of flat oval shape. FIG. 3 shows still another structure of cuff link according to the prior art, in which the button has a shank with a pivot hole supported on a spring plate between two upright rods on the base; the base has two upright rods, a pivot inserted through the pivot hole on the shank of the button and connected between the two upright rods, and a spring plate suspended between the upright rods to support the shank of the button. FIG. 4 is an extended-out view of still another structure of cuff link according to the prior art in which the base, which is extended out, is made of hollow structure having a longitudinal opening and a spring plate mounted inside the opening, the button has a shank stopped against the spring plate on the base and two pivot pins perpendicularly extended from the shank in reversed directions and covered within the base when the base is shape formed.
The aforesaid cuff links are still not satisfactory in function. One common drawback of the aforesaid cuff links is that they are complicated to assemble. Another common drawback of the aforesaid cuff links is that they are expensive to manufacture. Still another common drawback of the aforesaid cuff links is that electroplating solution tends to be gathered on the inside of the base or the button when covering the the cuff link with a gold or silver coating, causing the base or the button to rust quickly. If a cuff link begins to rust, the shirt cuff will be contaminated.